


Solo's Luck - A Mini-Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To what does Napoleon owe his great fortune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo's Luck - A Mini-Picture Story

_**Is it my devastatingly good looks?**_                                                                                   

_**My incredibly charming personality?**_                                                                                 

_**Or perhaps my remarkable sense of style?**_                                                                       

_**None of the above. Solo's Luck...**_                                                                                      

_**...is my partner.**_                                                                                                                


End file.
